


Mark

by Fallingdown



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: Despues de la grabación de su primer episodio en School Rapper, Mark necesita un abrazo.Mark/Haechan





	

Mark es el último en llegar al departamento.   
Sus compañeros deberían de estar durmiedo, asi que en la penumbra del paso, se dirije a su habitación arrastando sus pies y aflojando su corbata.  
Algo en él le dice que ha realizado una de sus mejores presentaciones en solitario y que, quizás, de no pertenecer a NCT, hubiera estado en uno de los primeros puestos.  
El título de rookie le pesa más de lo había pensado.  
Se siente humillado, todo su trabajo habia sido pisoteado.  
Se sienta en su cama y observa dormir a Haechan.  
¿Qué opinarian sus colegas de travesía si les confiesa que son casi un obstáculo en su carrera de rapero?  
El solo pensamiento deja un sabor amargo en su garganta.  
Las palabras de jurado están casi tan frescos como la indiferencia y odio que recibio de la mayoria de los competidores.   
Por un segundo quiere gritar y romper todo a su alrededor -o llorar y romperse a el mismo un poco más-.

-¿Mark?- la voz de Hyuck suena aspera a sus oídos y la mano que busca le roza fría -¿Sucede algo?

-Duerme Hae, solo tardamos un poco más de previsto- trata de que su voz suene plana, pero sabe perfectamente que se ha quebrado en la ultima sílaba.

Observa como se sienta despacio, frotándose sus ojos. La luz que se filtra de las ventanas, es aprovechada por aquellos ojos que lo analizan sin piedad.   
Una sonrisa tirante se apropia de sus labios pero desaparece ni bien su amigo se arrodilla ante él.

-Eres Lee Mark ¿Verdad? No eres NCT, nadie lo es por si mismo- le mira tan fijo como sólo él puede hacerlo y entrelaza sus manos- si alguien no quiere aceptarlo será porque no cree que tanto talento puede ser parte de una sola persona.

Sus parpados pesan y su boca se seca antes de que una lágrima furtiva se escape. Está tan jodido que Hae lo puede leer sin que hable. Exuda baja-autoestima de sus poros. NCT no le pesa por la etiqueta, no quiere ensuciar el nombre con su falta de talento.  
Frente a él, la única persona que le conoce de pelo a pies, le desflora de su máscara de indiferencia y le deja caer en la seguridad de sus brazos.

 

Hyuck se levanta poco a poco y limpia con pequeños besos las lágrimas que mojan en rostro de su amante.

-Eres Mark-jodido-Lee, la persona más talentosa de generación que tuve el placer de conocer- suelta cada palabra suavemente sin detener su acción hasta besarlo tímidamente-. No dejes que ninguno de esos novatos te pase por encima con sus prejuicios. 

Sus labios tiemblan cuando vuelven a juntarse por  septicemia vez. Una de sus manos acaricia el rostro lloroso y la otra es entrelazada por Mark.

Sus narices se frotan y el octavo "Te amo" de su amante es casi tan suave como el silencio que los rodea. 

Desprende su camisa botón por botón y la dobla junto con la chaqueta sobre su cama, sabe que por ésta noche no servirá de mucho. Acaricia con toda la palma de mano la ligera marca de costillas y los abdominales. Se detiene en el comienzo del pantalón antes empujarlo y dejarlo recostado sobre la cama.  
Retira los zapatos, tomándose el tiempo necesario para no arruinarlos.  
Gatea sobre él y desabrocha sus pantalones, bajandolo por entre las interminables piernas de su amante, antes de dejarlo junto al resto del traje. 

Su pareja lo mira con ojos brillosos, Hae toma en cuenta su señal y se recuesta sobre su pecho, cubriendolos a su paso con mantas. Deposita un beso sobre su esternón y te abraza a tu tórax. 

-Yo tambien te amo Mark- como si no fuera la décimo tercera vez que lo dice, su voz tiembla. 

-Gracias Hae. Gracias por todo.

La reminiscencia de la angustia escapa de ellos.

Mark solo necesitaba un abrazo de Hae para recordar quien era en realidad.


End file.
